


bruised kisses

by mossyicarus



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bruise Fetish, Bruises, Dirty Talk, Idk what to call it okay, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top CC-2224 | Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossyicarus/pseuds/mossyicarus
Summary: Watching Obi-Wan flip somebody over with his thighs was honestly a religious experience, it also led to a few interesting post-battle plans.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 369





	bruised kisses

Cody could not be blamed for getting a boner on the battlefield, seeing his General flip somebody over using his thighs was  _ honestly  _ a religious experience. 

It was also why they were both hurrying down the corridor, trying to  _ avoid  _ anybody they knew. 

They barely have time to even get to their rooms, well- technically Obi-Wan’s rooms, barely having enough time to swing the door shut behind them and lock it; especially considering the way that Obi-Wan was mouthing at his neck, sending jolts of electricity up Cody’s spine. 

He flips them around, pressing Obi-Wan backwards until his back hits the wall. Cody presses gentle kisses along the skin of his boyfriends jaw, sucking shallowly at the spot just below Obi-Wan’s ear, grinning slightly at the choked moan he gets in response. 

Cody slides his hands down Obi-Wan's body, coming to rest on his hips, eyes taking in the sight of Obi-Wan's already flushed body, despite that they had barely even started. 

He squeezes Obi-Wan’s hips, fingers brushing along the waistband of his boxers, and he  _ presses  _ his fingers down into a spot, and Cody can’t help but widen his eyes at the full body  _ shiver  _ Obi-Wan let’s out.

That’s certainly something he didn’t know about. 

“Oh? What’s this  _ cyare?”  _ Cody whispers to Obi-Wan, kissing a bruising mark to the colum on his throat, as his hands trailed along that same strip of skin, pressing his fingers down just to watch Obi-Wan  _ tremble.  _

“Cody-  _ Cody, please.”  _ Obi-Wan begs, trying to grind his cock up against Cody, despite how the Commander presses his hips back against the wall, rendering him immobile. 

Cody undoes, and slips off Obi-Wan’s robe with two sweeps of his hand, watches them slip to the ground around them. He sucks a shallow mark into Obi-Wan’s chest, tracing his tongue along the half-faded marks from yesturday.

The memories of having Obi-Wan spread under him, hands tied above his head as Cody opened him up, begging to come despite the cock ring pressed tight; make Cody swallow, Obi-Wan is always so pretty when he begs

Cody presses his hand along his boyfriend's torso, fingers pressing against every bruise that lays across his chest, the sound of Obi-Wan gasping, and panting under his hands, makes Cody’s cock harden even further in his pants, pressing uncomfortably against the codpiece. 

“Well there’s something I never knew,” Cody starts, pausing momentarily to press his teeth to the side of Obi-swans neck, feeling the way the General goes almost boneless, Cody’s grip being what's holding him up, “Does  _ that  _ explain why you keep missing medical,  _ sir?  _ Don’t want them to hear you gasp so  _ prettily  _ when they press on you?” 

Obi-Wan groans, Cody’s voice, talking to him like that while pressing his hands against the faintly bruised parts of his body, had always been a fantasy; and Cody knew it. 

“ _ Cody please, hurry up.”  _

“Be  _ patient,  _ good boys  _ wait.”  _ He accents that by grazing his teeth across one of Obi-Wan’s nipples, relishing in the way that Obi-Wan bucks in his hold, letting out strangled moans. 

Cody gives the other one the same attention, switching between the two buds until they’re both swollen, and Obi-Wan is  _ shaking,  _ breathy whimpers that only get louder once Cody slides down onto his knees, blowing arm air against where Obi-Wan’s leaking cock strains against the fabric.

He tugs down Obi-Wan’s pants after a moment, leaving them to drop down by his feet. He presses his lips to the unmarked skin of Obi-Wan’s thighs, biting gently, feeling the way Obi-Wan quivers under his touch, his clothed, untouched cock staining the front of his boxers.

“Look at you, so beautiful,  _ ner’jetti.”  _

After a few more of the marks, Cody deems it enough, he’s placed them correctly enough that Obi-Wan will be feeling the marks for days, everytime he moves.

He drags down the boxers after a moment, glancing up at Obi-Wan’s flushed face when his cock is released. 

Cody presses a shallow kiss to the head of Obi-Wan’s cock, licking up the precum that had formed. Obi-Wan  _ yelps,  _ instinctively trying to close his thighs at the sudden sensation; he’s stopped however, by Cody a hand to each of his thighs, pinning him in place. 

He takes the head of his  _ cyare’s _ cock into his mouth, sucking around it, listening to the way Obi-Wan is already falling apart above him. 

He sinks down on the cock in one move, humming softly when it’s fully encased, the vibrations causing Obi-Wan to  _ howl. _

He pulls off suddenly, pressing a harder kiss to Obi-Wan’s inner thigh, “Better be quiet,  _ cyar’ika,  _ you don’t want the others to  _ hear you.”  _

Cody watches with mild astonishment as Obi-Wan’s cock jumps in his grip, and the sound of Obi-Wan groaning echoes, “Or maybe you  _ would.  _ Is that something you wanted? For somebody to walk in and see you  _ begging  _ for me to fuck you?” 

“ _ Cody-“  _ Obi-Wan moans out, hips bucking in Cody’s hold, and Cody  _ presses his fingers against those bruises he’s put there,  _ making Obi-Wan go still, his cock weeping again. 

“ _ Answer me, sir,  _ did you want everybody to know you’re  _ mine,  _ that you only bend yourself over for  _ me?”  _ He follows that sentence by quickly swallowing Obi-Wan’s cock down to the base before he can respond, and the choked half-moan-half-sentence Obi-Wan lets out. 

He presses his fingers against those bruises again, making sure that there would be finger-shaped marks on Obi-Wan’s thighs for days, as he swirls his tongue around Obi-Wan’s cock, licking a quick stripe across the vein on the underside of his boyfriends cock, and there’s barely a moment between Cody feeling Obi-Wan’s hips stutter, and Obi-Wan orgasming, a broken sound coming from his mouth. 

“ _ Cody-“ _

“Good boy, so good for me.”

Cody swallows him down, continuing to suck gently on the head of Obi-Wan’s cock, pushing him through the last of the orgasm, before pulling off and getting back on his feet.

He tugs Obi-Wan closer to him, raking his hand through the ginger-locks, and presses his lips to Obi-Wan’s, nipping gently on his bottom lip.

He’s startled briefly when he feels Obi-Wan press a hand to his codpiece, pushing down on his cock while glancing up at Cody.”

“Well,  _ Commander,  _ want me to take care of  _ that?”  _

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so exposed writing this wow- but here we are. There’s something about the mental image of Cody on his knees that honestly makes me cry   
> also I didn’t get this beta read oopsie, so just ignore any mistakes you find!


End file.
